Race To The quotes!
by That Night Of Fury
Summary: Join me on my journey through funny moments in Race To The Edge! "And Sven's worn out half his flock on the dance floor." "Yeah, but that's pretty normal for him though."
1. Chapter 1( S3E4 )

"Hm..."

"What is it?"

"Im having Asia fondue. Something seems oddly familiar."

"... Snotlout, are you trying to say 'deja-vu'?"

"Yeah, that's what I said!"


	2. Chapter 2( S3E12 )

**[music starts** **playing** **in the background, Snotlout claps two times. Nothing happens]**

 **[Music stops, Snotlout looks around irritated]**

 **[music starts again, Snotlout claps two more times. Just like Before, nothing happens]**

 **[music stops, Snotlout growls angrily]**

"I'm clapping. When I clap it means you two servants, serve me!"

 **[fishlegs push both Tuffnut and Ruffnut forward. They get down on their knees and start scrubbing Snotlout's boots]**

 ** _...linebreak..._**

 ** _yep xD_**

 ** _how are you liking this so far? :)_**


	3. Chapter 3( S1E12 )

"When this doesn't work, and it clearly will not, can I have toothless?"

 ** _...linebreak..._**

 ** _ah yes. Typical Snotlout xD_**


	4. Chapter 4( S1E1 )

"Oh great! Great, great, great. So that just leaves - I don't know, let me think about this - THE ENTIRE OCEAN TO SEARCH! No thank you."

 ** _...Linebreak..._**

 ** _I do believe Snotlout is one of the funniest characters in the Race To The Edge series! xD_**


	5. Chapter 5( S1E1 )

[Hiccup]"Just like old times."

 **[hookfang flames up]**

[Snotlout]"5,000 pounds of flaming muscle coming through!"

 ** _...linebreak..._**

 ** _I'm sorry( not at all ), but I had to use it! xD_**


	6. Chapter 6( S1E8 )

"Haha, nice to see you chief. You're looking very fit. Your hands seem to be rough and well-worked. Anyway, welcome to Rumblehorn hell."


	7. Chapter 7( S3E10 )

**[Hiccup takes out a new yellow and black tailfin for Toothless]**

 **[Snotlout]** "Hiccup! This is no time to play dress-up!"

 **[Tuffnut]** "And how can you even think of wearing yellow after snoggeltog. That, my friend, is _fashion_ _faux pas_."

 ** _...linebreak..._**

 ** _I died at this part! Just the way Tuff says it! Oh my Thor! xD_**


	8. Chapter 8( S1E8 )

[ **hiccup** ]"Fishlegs and Snotlout, you take care of Gobber and keep fixing the base."

[ **fishlegs** ]"Got it!"

[ **snotlout** ]"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute _dragon master._

[ **gobber** ]"Hello, little fella."

[ **snotlout** ]"How come I have to stay behind?"

 **[Gobber growls, while swinging his hands around. He then grabs hold of Snotlout's head. Snotlout looks less than impressed]**

[ **gobber** ]"I'm a dragon! Ya! Heh."

[ **hiccup** ]"okay, fine, you want to hunt the unstoppable, bloodthirsty dragon instead?"

[ **snotlout** ]"bloodthirsty dragon, huh?"

[ **Gobber** ]"ooh, look at my tail."

 **[Gobber starts wiggling his butt, looking at his 'tail'. Then he grabs hold of Snotlout once again, this time holding his arm around Snotlout's shoulder]**

[ **gobber** ]"do dragons chase their tails or do they breath fire on them? I don't know!"

[ **snotlout** ]"on second thought, I don't want to give you guys an unfair advantage. Sooo, I should probably stay behind and protect one of the archipelago's national treasures."

 _[_ _ **gobber**_ _]"the sun is a shiny potato, covered in drawn butter!"_

 _[_ _ **snotlout**_ _]"and the moon is a scoop of ice cream."_

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _There you go!_**

 ** _This is probably one of my favorites from season one! :)_**


	9. Chapter 9( S2E2 )

**[Hiccup]** "We'll all go in different directions. I'll head south."

 **[Snotlout]** "No, I should head south."

 **[Hiccup]** "And why is that?"

 **[Snotlout]** "Because Astrid likes to fly south, and she'll obviously be expecting me to rescue her."

 **[Hiccup]** "*sigh* like I said, I'll go south."

 **[Tuffnut]** "Rain, wind, all of us splitting up, sounds like the perfect opportunity for a rouge sea beast to leap from the depths of the ocean and pick us off. One by one."

 **[Hiccup]** "Alright gang, let's go find her."

 **[all except Snotlout fly away]**

 **[Snotlout]** "She's gonna be so sad when you rescue her instead of me."

 **[Hiccup]** "Oh, don't worry, I'll tell her it was all you."

 **[Snotlout]** "You'd do that for me?"

 **[Hiccup]** "No, no of course I wouldn't."

 **[Hiccup and Toothless fly away]**

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I couldn't leave season 2 out of the 'story'! Who do you think I am? An amateur?_**

 ** _Thanks to all the people who follow my story! It's awesome!_**

 ** _Also, I hate when people ask for reviews but ahm... Could you please, you know, review?_**

 ** _No! Sorry! What I meant to write was - long vs. short? Like, this is a long 'quote'. Shorter vs. longer? I really want to know what people prefer!_**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hiccup's so smart.

Hiccup's so brave.

He killed the Red Death.

He trained the dragons.

He's got the metal leg."

 **(not from race to the edge, but I love this 'quote' xD)**


	11. Chapter 11( S1E3 )

[ **Hiccup** ]"Nothing. I don't get it, where would they go?"

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Oh, my Meatlug. She wouldn't do this! She wouldn't leave me! She would never do this on her own!"

 **[something rustles]**

 **[the gang turns around only to find a bush, which is the source of the rustling]**

 **[Toothless leaps out from the bush, then jumps on Hiccup. The gang gasps]**

[ **Hiccup** ]"Hahaha, there you are, bud! Where did you go?"

 **[Toothless roars, then gets off of Hiccup and start walking around them]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"Okay, I think your dragon ate something weird in the forest, because he's out of his mind."

[ **Fishlegs** ]"No, no, no, no, no. I think he's trying to tell us something."

[ **Hiccup** ]"What is it bud? Is it the other dragons?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Woah! Ah!"

 **[Toothless grabs Hiccup's metal leg and runs away]**

[ **Astrid** ]"Uh, how far do you think he's gonna get before the realizes?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Hard to say. He seems pretty committed.

 **[Hiccup sits up, his metal now leg missing and clearly** ** _not_** **being dragged around by Toothless]**

 **[Toothless, realizing Hiccup isn't with him, stops running and turns around. He then makes his way back to the riders]**

 **[Toothless drops Hiccup's Metal leg before him, grunting an apology]**

[ **hiccup** ]"it's okay, bud. I like the enthusiasm."

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _There you go._**

 ** _There's probably a lot of gramma mistakes and whatever. I hope it's okay to read anyway! :)_**

 _ **Thanks to**_ Shiningheart of ThunderClan _ **for inspiring this chapter! It's one of my favorites( but honestly, I've said that about almost every single chapter, haven't I? Oops... xD)**_


	12. Chapter 12( S2E7 )

[ **Ruffnut** ]"This is summer on Glaicer Island? No wonder they don't get any tourists."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"what would their slogan be? If the Snow Wraith doesn't kill you, the weather will."

[ **Ruffnut** ]"Hey, that's a good slogan."

[ **Hiccup** ]"that's a terrible slogan."

 _( I added a bit to this one xD)_


	13. S2E9

[ **Fishlegs** ]Uh, excuse me? Did you know there's an entire pack of angry wild dragons following you?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"You don't say."

 **[pack leader growls]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"You're really losing your touch Hiccup. I mean they're literally like, right behind you!"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Yes, I know Snotlout. And I couldn't be happier about it."

[ **Snotlout** ]"Alright, Hiccup has officially lost his mind."


	14. S3E13

[ **Mala** ]"You stand accused of being Dragon Hunters, subjugators of dragons. Do you deny this?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Yes."

[ **Mala** ]"But you admit that you force the dragons to carry you on their backs?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"We don't force them."

[ **Mala** ]"And that you used them to land secretly on our island?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Yes. But you make it sound worse than it was."

[ **Mala** ]"So, you weren't caught by my men sneaking toward our village?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"'Sneaking' is a strong word."

[ **Mala** ]"And you didn't come heavily armed?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Those are for self-defense."

[ **Mala** ]"Oh, so you came here expecting a fight?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"No, no, you're-you're twisting my words."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"Okay, that's it. Time for an expert to step in."

 **[Tuffnut walkes away from Astrid and Ruffnut]**

 **[Astrid tries to grab him but fails]**

[ **Astrid** ]"No, don't!"

[ **Ruffnut** ]"Let him go, he knows what he's doing. He's been on trial more than anyone in Berk. Of course, he's also been convicted more than anyone in Berk. But who cares?"

 **[Tuffnut step up besides Hiccup]**

[ **Tuffnut** ]"Tuffnut Thorston, attorney at-"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Tuffnut."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"-things. For defense, your queen-ness. Did we sneak onto your island? Perhaps. Did I eat a coconut?"

[ **Ruffnut** ]"Maybe."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"But since when is sneaking around on someone else's property without permission a trespass?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"For the record, this person does not represent me."

[ **Ruffnut** ]"Not at all."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"And maybe we do make the dragons do whatever we say and go wherever we go and want to go, whenever we want and they carry us on their backs, and we obviously keep them in cages and- but does that mean we 'subjugate' them?"

[ **Ruffnut** ]"Subjugate them we do not."

[ **Astrid** ]"Yeah, that's kind of what it means."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"It does? That's terrible. Why do we do that?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Tuff, I'm begging you, enough."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"And take our leader, Hiccup Haddock the Third."

[ **Ruffnut** ]"There's three of 'em."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"A man who shot down Toothless and crippled him so that he could only fly with Hiccup, subjugating him. Did I use 'subjugating' right? I rest my case, your honor."

[ **Hiccup** ]"Oh, there it is."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"Oh yeah."

-0-

 ** _way to go Tuffnut. Way to go._**


	15. Chapter 15(S1E1)

**[Hiccup]** "Okay, so here's the pla-"

 **[Toothless blast open door to commander's quarters]**

 **[Hiccup]** "I like yours better."

 **[Toothless laughs]**


	16. Chapter 16( S1E9 )

[ **Hiccup** ]"Hey, uh, Fishlegs? When was the last time you saw a boulder roll uphill?"

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Um... Never?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"Yeah, me neither."

-0-

 ** _I have a couple of quotes from this episode, so... yeah..._**


	17. Chapter 17( S1E9 )

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Don't worry, girl. I'll figure out how to get those Gronckles back home. There has to be a way."

[ **Snotlout** ]"Sounds like someone has a problem that needs some solving. Well consider this your lucky day, Fishlegs, because the answer man has arrived."

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Snotlout?"

[ **Snotlout** ]"That's right. And I'm going to help you get Dark Deep back for those Gronckles."

[ **Fishlegs** ]"You don't understand."

[ **Snotlout** ]"Yeah. Look at me, then look at you. You're much bigger than me, right?"

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Yes."

[ **Snotlout** ]"Oh, but your boot's untied."

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Ah? Woah!"

 **[Fishlegs looks down only to get knocked over by Snotlout's finger]**

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Hey, my boots doesn't have laces!"

[ **Snotlout** ]"There's only one way to get rid of this Quaken, and that is to push him off Dark Deep. And the only way to do that, is to fight dirty."

[ **Fishlegs** ]"Uh, I-I don't think so."

[ **Snotlout** ]"Fishlegs! Do you want to be you, or do you want to win?"

 **[Fishlegs turns around to look at the twins who are trying to get control over a Gronckle. Meatlug turn her head to look at him and growls sadly]**

[ **Fishlegs** ]"I want to win, but not your way."

 **[Fishlegs walks away]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"Oh, you'll be back! They always come back!"

 **[Hookfang walks up besides Snotlout]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"He'll be back."

-0-

 ** _Here's another. And it's a long one this time (:_**


	18. Chapter 18( S1E12 )

**[Tuffnut]** "I don't know about you guys, but I was under the impression that a flight suit was supposed to fly."

 **[Ruffnut]** "Yeah, that looks more like a plummet suit.


	19. Chapter 19( S1E1 )

[ **Hiccup** ]"no sign of Dagur."

[ **Astrid** ]"looks like we got here first. What's the plan?"

[ **Hiccup** ]"we wait."

[ **Fishlegs** ]"wa-wa-wa-wait a minute! For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies."

[ **Astrid** ]"he has a point. We can't wait around here forever."

[ **Hiccup** ]"we can't just leave Johann's treasures here either. Dagur will steal them!"

[ **Astrid** ]"and use the profits to build a new armada."

[ **Ruffnut** ]"not if we steal them first."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. I hereby disown you!"

[ **Hiccup** ]"actually, you know what? I sort of like it."

[ **Tuffnut** ]"welcome back to the family."


	20. Chapter 20( S4E11 )

( _Spoilers for season 4! Kinda. Not really, I guess_ )

-0-

[ **Hiccup** ]"Okay, Astrid, there's a rock formation ten paces to your left. Hide behind it and you'll be safe!"

[ **Astrid** ]"'Hide'? I'm not gonna hide!"

 **[Astrid runs away while calling for Stormfly]**

[ **Hiccup** ]"Of course she's not gonna hide, what was I thinking? She's Astrid!"


	21. Chapter 21( S1E1 )

[ **Snotlout** ]"I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, riiich!"

 **[Snotlout spots a big box]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"Hmm, well, hello, mr. Ornate box! What treasures do you hold? Ha ha ha ha, RICH! Ho! Rich!"

 **[Snotlout opens the box to search the inside, only to find-]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"Hair?! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's gotta be more!"

 **[He dives back in to search the box once again]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"More hair? Ech! Man, what a ripoff."

 **[His disappointment however turns into a sort of excitement when he sees a big painting of two women with long hair]**

[ **Snotlout** ]"Or is it?"

 **[He hold some of the braided hair to his chin]**

[ **Snotlout** ]" _I'm Stoick the Vast! Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout?_ "

 **[He moves the hair to his helmet]**

[ **Snotlout** ]" _Eh, I'm Ruffnut—or am I Tuffnut?_ Who can tell? Hahaha!"

 **[He changes his 'hairstyle' again, this time putting the hair on top of his helmet]**

[ **Snotlout** ]" _I'm_ —oh, actually, this is kinda nice."


	22. Chapter 22( S4E7 )

[ **Gobber** ]"Lack of sleep, it gets to everybody eventually. Poor Gothi, she's been babbling for days now."

[ **Hiccup** ]"Yeah. I see what you mean."

[ **Gobber** ]"And Sven's worn out half his flock on the dance floor."

[ **Hiccup** ]"Yeah, but that's pretty normal for him though."

[ **Gobber** ]"Yeah, you're right. Bad example."


End file.
